


My Beautiful Darling

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that deleted scene from X-Men: First Class, where Erik ended up dressed like a woman - with a peculiar taste - as a way for Charles to show his power to Angel?<br/>Well, shooting that scene hadn't been easy for James. And Michael had learned a lot about James' fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shayzgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/gifts).



> Written for a prompt suggested by Shayz on Tumblr.  
> She ended up betaing the fic too, so give her all the love she deserves.

« Where is Michael ? » Vaughn asked.

James was wondering too. They were supposed to film that scene with Erik in drag now, and he had been sitting on the bed for half an hour already. But Michael was still missing. James nervously brushed invisible dirt from the bright red coverlet.

An assistant, headmic around his neck and a stack of documents in his arms, showed up on set and whispered something in Matthew's ear. The director nodded once and turned to the crew.

« Alright, everyone ! Fassbender's coming. We should be prepared so we only need a couple of takes. » He clapped his hands and waved obscure signs to the staff to make them move. A few more seconds and a huge spotlight lit up the bed, with two cameras already focused on it. A young woman checked the set, comparing it with pictures of the scenes filmed before, for continuity purpose.

James closed his eyes and breathed in and out, in and out, until he lay very relaxed against the red pillow. He recalled some memories from Charles Xavier's childhood to get in character – abuse, loneliness, responsibilities, arrogance. When his eyes opened again, a despairing light made them watery, while a huge smile stretched his lips, contradicting the sadness in his gaze. James was ready to play, or rather to BE the telepath.

But when Michael finally joined them, James' disguise disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Matthew welcomed him with a tap on his back, and brought him to the bed. « Okay, Michael. It won't take long, just a line or two, and you can take off that horrible dress, » he said with a smile.

The dress was horrible indeed. A sparky little backless thing, covered with sequins, in a blue hue so bright that James' eyes seemed dull in comparison. Actually the dress might not be that horrible on the curvy body of a woman, but the thin straps highlighted the bone structure of Michael's broad shoulders, and the lack of hips made it hang like a teenager's worn-out nightgown.

Without a word, Michael sat beside him. A light blush colored his cheekbones. That someone as confident as Michael could be even slightly embarrassed made James uncomfortable. His eyes followed the sharp edge of a chiselled cheek to the black mole on the left side of Michael's face, to the lips painted in a girly pink. Michael had definitely too strong features to be a pretty woman – although he was obviously a handsome man. James looked away and waited patiently for Vaughn's directions.

On his left, Michael fidgeted with the hem of his dress, pulling on it, certainly hoping to cover more of his thighs. That was when James noticed the fishnet stockings and the high heeled boots. That part of the costume was actually acceptable, because Michael had long thin legs that looked decent when covered with black tights. The absolute opposite of the awful red wig they had made him wear. The fringe somehow darkened his eyes, and their usual translucent grey-green color disappeared in the shadow. A questionable choice from the costume department. At least they hadn't made him paint his nails, his hands being arguably his most feminine feature – James appreciates those slender fingers.

The silence between the two actors was heavy.

They had started dating a week before, when their friendship had evolved into something more. James had had desires towards his co-star for a while, and admitted it during a heart-to-heart discussion over a meal. Michael had said he was feeling the same, and that was enough. They had kissed, of course. Several times since their confessions. But nothing more. Here James wasn't feeling a mere attraction : he was lusting after Michael, even though his brain kept repeating that it was impossible. That the man looked ridiculous, and not desirable, in that outfit. But he lusted after the toned thighs, the lean torso, the elegant hands and the strong jaw, all of them unnatural in the flimsy dress, but also indubitably masculine, and strangely arousing.

« James ! Michael ! Are you with us ? »

Maybe Matthew had called them a couple of times. Or maybe he had seen their lost air and the void in their gaze. They had spaced out and Vaughn had seen it. Not a particularly professional behavior. James cleared his throat, and Michael stuttered an apology.

« It's okay. I understand that Michael dressed like a cheap stripper can be unnerving, » Matthew added. The crew laughed with him. A technician even wolf-whistled, making the blush on Michael's cheeks deepen.

It was too close to home for James, and he wriggled on the bed to alleviate his embarrassment, to no avail.

« Back to work, guys ! » Vaughn called. The cheers receded. « Now Michael, in that scene, I want you to look perfectly natural and at ease. Erik doesn't know what's happening. He thinks he still wears his suit. And he's right, of course. But you know what I mean. » Michael agreed, and tried to regain his composure. Soon he'd be in character, as amazing an actor as he was, but James doubted it'd be as easy for him.

In the meantime, Vaughn turned to James. « Charles is a cheeky bastard. » A couple of laughs erupted from the staff. « But it's true ! » Matthew insisted. James couldn't agree more, having created the character – his young self at least – along with the director and the writers. « So James, you're playing a prank on Erik. You're proud of it too. Give me your most mischievous smile. »

The director turned around and faced the camera operator. « Don't screw that, babe ! » He sat in his chair, further away from the set, in front of a small screen where he could see what was filmed. The script came again and checked the position of their bodies, the glasses in their hands, even the folds on the coverlet.

When everyone was ready, another assistant appeared, a clapperboard in their hands. From his place Vaughn shouted : « Quiet ! », followed by the assistant's cry of « scene 94, take one ». The young man clapped and left the set. Then the camera operator added his own yell : « Action ! »

James was supposed to play opposite to Zoë, but they didn't need her, as it was decided that the scene would be a succession of shots and reverse-shots, and never would they be seen on screen together. Looking at the tennis ball that was meant to show where Zoë's face would be, two fingers against his temple in a gesture he knew very well by now, he delivered his line after a naughty laugh. « It's good, isn't it ? » The champagne in his glass shook with the tremors of his chuckle.

At his side, Michael took a sip of his own drink, and stared at him with a look of incomprehension. « What ? » he asked after a glance at the tennis ball. But James kept smiling without answering.

« And cut ! » Vaughn shouted. As soon as the crew was set in motion, he left his chair and came to the actors. « Not bad, really. You got it. But James ! » he said as he turned to the younger man, « Could you keep your eyes on the ball ? I think it'd be more effective that way. »

« Another take, guys ! » Vaughn yelled at the staff, and headed back to his chair.

Facepalm was James' first impulse. He hadn't even realized that he was undressing Michael with his eyes, staring openly at the man's legs. It was completely out of character for Charles, to ogle a man like that. Especially as he was supposed to play a prank to said man.

For the second take – and what would be the last – he focused on the tennis ball, trying to blank out the barely dressed handsome man at his side. Vaughn was extremely satisfied. « James ! Michael ! We're done for today. I'll see you tomorrow. » He then searched for his assistant. « Leonie, what's next on the schedule ? »

The young woman probably answered, but James had already forgotten about them, as Michael was heading for his trailer. James couldn't take his eyes off him. The stockings' seams followed the curves of his thighs and calves, disappearing under the black suede of the boots. James wanted to lick the mark the seam was undoubtedly leaving on Michael's skin, either downwards, to the bony ankle and the sole of the foot, or up to where the thighs met with the small buttocks. Fantasies he didn't know he had filled his mind, of clothes torn and crimson skin, of gasps and moans. Without even thinking about it, he found himself standing up and ready to follow Michael.

He didn't mind.

Michael didn't seem at ease on high heels, wobbling on his feet, but it didn't turn off James. The man looked so... defenceless, each time he reached for something to hold on to when he was about to fall. Definitely NOT off-putting. A real damsel in distress.

They finally arrived at Michael's trailer, and before the man could close the door behind himself, James stopped him.

« Ah, James ! » Michael exclaimed. « I didn't see you. Did you call after me ? Sorry, I was lost in thought. »

Michael was about to add something else when James grabbed his neck and pulled the man to him. He sealed his mouth with a passionate kiss, fuelling it with all the frustration he had had to endure for the past hour. His lips were on fire, his skin burning with desire and love.

If at first Michael seemed a bit reluctant – everything had been a surprise after all, from James' appearance to the kiss – he soon followed James' lead and started kissing back. But Michael needed tender and soft, and James' state of arousal denied it to him. James' hands were roaming the lithe body of Michael, looking for a cold spot to appease the heat and finding nothing but more reasons to burn. Still devoring his partner's mouth, he pushed him further inside the trailer, until they reached the couch.

« What do you have in mind ? » Michael asked, in a rather bold tone, when he had had enough of James' lips. « Do you like my dress that much ? » Michael's confidence had returned full force. It annoyed James greatly.

He answered : « You can't imagine what that dress is doing to me. »

« I rather think that I have a pretty good idea, » Michael replied as he grabbed James' crotch and gently squeezed it. It elicited a deep groan from James. That slender yet firm hand on his engorged cock felt like a promise.

That was too much for James. He turned Michael around, forcing him to hold on to the back of the couch, bending over it and offering his bottom to James' still hungry hands. They were wandering down Michael's back skimming the bare skin with a growing passion. They got even lower. The rasp of the fishnets under James' fingers was somehow arousing and Michael's gasps were music to his ears.

James reached for the hem of the dress and lifted it up to Michael's waist. « No underwear, hmm ? » he said, mesmerized by the sight of the naked flesh of his partner's butt. Bones were visible under the thin pale skin, as soft as a peach. Strong muscles kept it firm. It was a lovely ass.

As if out of breath, Michael whispered : « The seams would be seen under the dress. » The man growled when James glided his palm from the lace trimming of the stockings to the bare buttocks.

« And no garter either, » James noticed.

« That would defeat the purpose of no underwear, wouldn't it ? » Michael's insolent tone displeased James immensely. He wasn't sure himself if he could have a coherent conversation right now, but Michael still had his wit. That wasn't right.

He raised his hand and slapped Michael's bottom. He didn't put any strength in his blow, but it earned him a rewarding cry of surprise, followed by the expected silence. « Perfect, » James commented. He then resumed his exploration of Michael's naked butt, blunt fingers kneading the supple flesh.

Michael's breathing sounded heavy. James could see the tension in his back, and the twitches in his thighs. The man was definitely not immune to James' attention to his ass. Emboldened by Michael's reaction, James decided to go one step further. With his thumbs, he parted both cheeks and plunged to have a taste of Michael's hole.

At the feeling of a wet muscle against this most intimate part of his anatomy, Michael let out a high-pitched cry, bewilderment intertwined with pleasure.

That was all the encouragement James needed. He kept licking Michael's entrance, making it wet with saliva. Each moan of his partner was sending bolts of arousal down his spine and to his groin, which was pulsing at the same rhythm as his beating heart. He wriggled the tip of his tongue around the hole, eliciting more noises from Michael, and then licked his path down to the man's balls, which he lavished with attention. Slipping one of his now free hands between Michael's legs, he reached for his partner's erection. Michael's cock was full and heavy. James gave it a tentative stroke, still mouthing at the balls.

At that moment, all strength left Michael, whose legs bent at the knees. He was about to fall on the ground, but James wrapped his arm around his waist, keeping him upright.

« Are you alright, dear ? » he inquired.

There was no answer for a couple of seconds, and James became anxious. What he had done wasn't supposed to harm anyone, but you never knew.

Finally Michael replied : « I can't believe what you can do with your mouth. »

« Is that a bad thing, or a good thing ? » James was smiling now. His worry had vanished.

Michael turned his head, red wig masking part of his flushed face. « What do you think ? »

Feeling reassured that Michael was well and that he wouldn't fall down, James let him go and took a few steps back. It seemed reasonable, even with his cock so hard it was straining the front of his grey pants.

A glimmer of anger sparked in Michael's eyes. « I hope you don't intend to leave me like this... »

James was at a loss. He hadn't really intended anything until now. It had been impulse and pure instinct. Faced with a choice, he didn't know what he wanted anymore.

As if he wanted to help him make a decision, Michael wriggled his butt, and took his own cock in his hand.

James' instinct came back full force. James unzipped his trousers and reached for his underwear, pushing a palm against his groin to relieve some pressure. « Do you have anything... you know ? » His shyness was a surprise even for him, considering what they were about to do.

« Bathroom, cupboard, top shelf, » Michael answered in a rush while taking off his boots.

When James came back, Michael had resumed his position, minus the suede high heels. James removed his pants, letting them fall in folds on his ankles. He poured some of the lube he had retrieved from the bathroom on Michael's twitching hole, then slipped a finger inside. Michael's moan filled the trailer.

« Are you okay ? » James asked with worry.

« Yes, yes I'm okay, » Michael replied breathlessly. « Go ahead, I'm fine. »

Following Michael's instructions, James moved his finger, pulling it out almost entirely before thrusting it once again. After a few seconds, he added another finger. Michael's grunt, this time, wasn't only from pleasure.

« We should stop, » James said. « I don't want to hurt you. »

« Don't even think about it ! » Michael's voice was strained, but more with anger than with pain. « You won't let me in that state. I want you to go on. » Then he added : « But slowly. »

James removed his fingers gently, poured more lube, and tried again, this time at a slower pace. He also waited longer before adding a third finger. Michael's moans and his visibly leaking cock were enough signs that everything was fine.

« James... » Michael breathed. James almost missed it with all the wet noises they were making.

« Yes, Michael ? » His voice too was uncertain, shaking with want and lust.

« Please... » Michael's answer was even lower than before. James only needed that simple word. He put on a condom, and coated his cock with lube. To resist the temptation to stroke himself to completion was a hard task, what with Michael's ass ready to be fucked in front of his eyes. But certainly the real thing felt better.

« I'll do it slowly, okay ? But tell me if it's too much, » he reassured his partner.

Michael nodded once, and braced himself.

To relax Michael, James caressed his legs, spreading them a bit more in the process. Michael was now open for him, begging to be fucked. James couldn't wait any longer.

Entering Michael was heavenly. The hot sheath of his body was squeezing him, milking him out and rendering him speechless. Except for the litany of Michael's name.

« Oh Michael... » he whispered. With a grunt, he pulled out and thrust again, and again.

Strength left Michael's arms, and he was wobbling on his legs. James helped him climb on the couch, knees on a comfy pillow, arms resting on the back.

« You look so beautiful, Michael, » he murmured to his partner's ear while massaging his shoulders. He then resumed their activity, pushing slowly into him.

It didn't take long before the pace sped up. James was now pounding into Michael, who wasn't making any sound now.

James bent over him a bit more, slowing his thrusts. « Are you still good ? » he asked with worry.

Michael answered breathlessly : « Yes, I'm doing my best not to come yet. »

The confession made James' blood boil. He wasn't far behind, but he wasn't there yet. The cliff above an ocean of pleasure, from which he would fall into ecstasy. He fastened his pace, and went harder into Michael.

And he reached it, that dazzling point. A bit more, and he would come too.

« Michael... » he said. He made sure the man was listening, and added : « Go ahead, you may come now. »

Michael exploded with a loud cry, spilling himself on the couch. A couple of drops fell on the stockings, pearly against the black of the fishnet.

Seeing Michael come pushed James over the edge. He came hard inside Michael. His hands grasped his hips in a spasm, as if he was holding onto dear life, afraid of falling into oblivion forever.

When they recovered the use of their limbs, they sat on the soiled couch. Michael had pulled on his dress so he was mostly decent now. James still has his pants around his ankles, but he didn't give a fuck about it.

After a while, James noticed Michael's distressed expression.

« Is there something the matter, love ? » he inquired.

Michael fidgeted nervously with his dress. « I know we've been dating. And where our relationship was leading to is no mystery either. But you never made a move before... » He then turned to him. « Was it because of a dress ? Because I look like a woman ? »

James understood what Michael was silently asking, and it was so untrue it made his heart hurt.

« Yes, it was the dress. And no, you don't look like a woman. At all. » James kissed Michael tenderly and added : « But you've never looked more beautiful, darling. »


End file.
